food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Fairytale Carols/Cassata
Waiting Fox The was always accompanied by a red . They were best friends. The Fox said, he would protect and teach the Little Prince. They lived in an ancient castle. Sometimes, the Fox transformed into a ferocious beast. It was just the result of a curse cast on the Fox, which is why the Little Prince did not fear him. Because he never ate anyone. One day, the Fox saw the Little Prince secretly bring a magical crystal globe into the castle, where he kept a beautiful yet almost withered hidden away. It wasn't long for the smart Fox to figure out that the Rose could grant 3 wishes. However, the Rose would become weak after granting a wish. But the Rose also told them that they needed the blood of someone who was genuinely fond of the wish maker in order to be able to make a wish. The Fox thought ‘If the Little Prince wants to make a wish, I would gladly give him my blood.’ But he didn’t know what the Little Prince wanted to wish for. Perhaps a wish to let him grow a pair of wings, or perhaps a pouch to store numerous amounts of chestnut cake, or perhaps... “No matter what he wishes for, I'll fulfill it for him.” The Fox said to himself. Under the protection of the magic globe, and the Fox's and Prince's care, the weak rose gradually started to blossom and gain a bright shine. She was kind, pure and bustling with curiosity about the outside world. They slowly became the best of friends. When the Little Prince was out traveling. He placed the Rose inside of a room in the deepest part of the castle. Nevertheless an unfortunate event happened. A few days later, the Rose vanished. At the window, there was still some fresh dew left behind that the Fox collected. The Fox couldn’t find any trails left behind by the rose in the ancient castle. He became despondent, feeling like he failed his job. At this moment, the Little Prince returned. He didn't blame the Fox. But to make up for his mistake, the Fox turned to the Little Prince and said. “I will rescue the Rose!” The Fox recalled that his seal was on the crystal globe. Through it, he could find the Rose. The Fox and Little Prince searched, and searched. They crossed mountains, passed through forests. Finally, they found the lost rose in the castle. The frail rose laid in the crystal globe. They realized that the rose had once again, granted someone’s wish. They once again, brought the Rose back to the castle. The Rose still wore a sweet smile. She told them that she has one last wish she could grant. She wanted to free the Little Prince’s friend from the curse of the beast. The Fox suddenly understood that this whole time, the Little Prince wanted to help him. However, they knew that the Rose would disappear if they used this final wish. The Fox and Little Prince didn’t even hesitate as they gave up this final wish in order to continue protecting the Rose. From then on, the Little Prince had one more companion. And they lived happily ever after inside the beautiful castle. Category:Fairytale Carols